Harvest Farm, The new farmer
by hoplessromantic10290
Summary: What happens when a city kid comes to mineral town for a farm? Please R&R. if noone reviews i figure its bad story then.PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE!lol
1. Prolouge

It's been around two whole months since I received my last letter. It's Winter 29 and I'm sailing to Mineral Town to see his

farm with my dog Jolee. In his last letter, he had written that he wasn't feeling really well, but not to worry about it. He had

sold his farm to the town and they have been keeping it safe from big business farmers. He has been living off of social

security money for the whole winter. In his letters he told me of the fun he had farming, and all the nice people there, but not

enough to _know_ them. The thing is that the last letter I received wasn't from him. It was from the Mayor. It was a copy of

the will of the old man. He had died and given me the farm.

As I looked off the boat's edge, I could see the town getting bigger. I was very anxious because I didn't know anyone

except the farmer. I only knew the basics of farming so I was worried I might let him down.

**Flash Back**

"This is really fun!" Said a little boy.

"Yea it sure is. But it would be nice to have help all the time instead of only in the summer." The old man laughed half-

heartedly.

"Ok, When I finish with all my school, I'll move down here from the city and help you here. Then maybe ill get my own farm

and be the best farmer ever! With chickens and Cows and Sheep and tons of food!"

"That's great," the old man laughed, "I'll be looking forward to it!…

**End Flash back**

That isn't what happened though. My parents, in fear of menot going to make enough money with farming, stopped me

from going over there in the summers and made me pick a different carrier path. I have become a phone salesmen. "How

fun!" I sarcastically said to myself. We still wrote to each other though. Now that I am twenty-one, I can make my own

choices, and I cannot refuse my best friends will! "We now have arrived in Mineral Town." The boats captain told me.

I am Tony and this is my life on the farm……


	2. The Farm, The mayor

I left the dock with only my rucksack, the will, 500 g, and a map to the town. The air here was so much more crisp and

cleaner than in the city. It had taken the boat about a couple of days to reach the Town so it is Spring 1 right now. "Lets

see," I mumbled to myself while examining the map, "I go left at Rose square, and follow the road all the way to the

blacksmith and take another left." I have only been in the town when I was young so I never paid attention where I was

going. I really didn't remember a lot about the town because its been so long. Jolee was in my rucksack while I started

walking.

So I followed the road and noticed all the flowers to my right. Then as I looked left I saw a cattle ranch and a chicken farm.

The I saw an empty lot and thought I had noticed something. It looked like a little red, animal or maybe even an elf. Then

when I was about to approach it the little thing scampered off and dropped something. Bewildered I went and picked it up.

It was a little Santa clause hat! I thought for a second on chasing the little, whatever it was, but I decided I would take the

hat with me and give it back to it if it came back. I've found the Blacksmith's and could see the farm, my farm, to the left. I

took a deep breath and went onto my property.

Then Jolee suddenly jumped out of my rucksack and barked at me. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot all about you. Well the old

doghouse is over there next to the barn, so you can go over there if you want." Jolee just barked in disapproval and moved

towards the house. It was actually really more like a cabin. "Alright," I said laughing, "You can bunk with me." Then she

barked and jumped into my arms. Then a voice shouted at me from behind.

"Hey! This is private property! You can't just go Walking around on it like its yours!" I turned around and the man seemed

to be a little short and big. He had a red Hat and a Red suite.

"Well see, about that…" I took out the will and he immediately knew what it was.

"Oh I'm sorry! You must be Tony. See, a lot of big business farmers come here to take the land, I guess this is really good

farm land.

"I understand." I answered.

"I've wondered what our new farmer would be like. I'm the Mayor so you can call me Mayor.

"Um. Ok…" I said a little confused.

"Well your familiar with the barn and chicken coop and etc. right?"

"Yes."

"Good. That saves us a lot of time," He laughed, "Well you cant really do much now, ill bring some tools to your house

tomorrow to help you out. Until then you can either rest here or go to the town to meet some people. Bye the way I am

going to have to know your Birthday and What your going to call this farm."

"Well, My birthday is the twenty-third of Spring and I guess I'll call it, Harvest farm!"

"That's a good name, very simple and to the point. Well I'm going to go rest. Now that you legally have the farm by being

here, I can rest knowing some big business guy wont come here trying to take it!" He laughed and walked away.

"Okay, thank you," I replied "Jolee, you stay here and, um, guard the place I guess. I'm going to the Town." Jolee barked

and ran all around entertaining herself. So off I went to the town in search of some new friends.


	3. Ann, Mary, and the beautiful crush

So now I started off towards the town. It was 8:30 AM and I decided to keep going straight when I reached the blacksmith's

because I've already seen the other road before. As I kept on walking I daydreamed looking into the sky. "I could get used

to this quiet little town. It's so much better than being in the city and being a salesman hands down." I thought. BUMP!

CRASH!

All I know is that I fell on the floor and I don't know what I hit. I rubbed my head, stood up and realized I hit a girl! "Oh. I'm

so sorry. The first person besides the mayor I meet here and I run into them I'm sorry." I panicked. All I heard was a giggle

and then, "Oh its ok, don't worry about it!" I helped her up and she kind of purposefully swayed into me like she was going

to give me a hug or something. Then not missing a beat, she says very cheerfully, " I'm Ann. I work at the Inn with my dad

Doug." As I looked at her she looked like a tomboy. She had orange hair and dressed like a farmer with overalls and pigtails.

As I stepped back and blushed a bit I said, "Um, yea, I'm Tony. I am going to be the new farmer here. It's nice to meet you"

I held out my hand for a hand shake out of nervousness. She looked to young for me and wasn't really my type. She looked

disappointed when I did this but then smiled and shook it anyways.

"Well you are going to like it here Tony. The people here are really friendly. Really really friendly." She got closer to me.

"Well, most of them really." Then she looked at her watch and had a startled look for a minute. "I'm sorry Tony, I have to go

to the Inn to clean. It was really nice to meet ya." She giggled and skipped off. I knew she liked me, there was no hiding that.

But she wasn't really my type. Then I thought again, "Well I don't know how many available girls are here so I might not get

to be picky. What did she mean bye MOST the people here are nice?"

As I pondered that I passed a winery and saw some grape vines there. Then as I passed that I saw a library. "Oh good.

Maybe they will have some books on farming tips." I thought. As I reached the door I heard some yelling from a girl inside.

"No!…Not good …..Not right…..AAAAHHHHH" I worried the worst like some attacker or something and opened the

door hastily. As I did I saw the girl, but she wasn't in serious trouble. She was behind a desk with her head down and then

she threw a pencil at the door without looking first. It came at me point first and I dived on the floor. When she heard the

thump she looked up. Startled she said, "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry mister. Are you ok?" She helped me up.

I finally looked at her good and noticed that she had glasses and had long black hair. She looked like someone you would

expect to be in a library. Not trying to be mean or anything, just describing.

"Yea I'm fine," I replied, "I've got a thing for falling down today anyways." I laughed trying to make her feel better. She did a

little giggle and I said, "Why were you yelling? I thought you were being attacked or something!"

"Oh, that." She looked embarrassed I guess, "I'm writing a novel and have writers block. I couldn't think of what to write

next! It just frustrated me so much."

"Is that it? " I laughed, " Don't worry about that. My mind gets blocked up a lot. All you have to do is not think about it. It

will come in time. I am Tony by the way. I am going to be farming here." Then I thought, "I am going to be saying that a lot

huh?"

"I'm Mary." Then I noticed her eyes dropped towards my arm. "Oh my harvest goddess! Your bleeding!" I looked down

and saw she was right. My right arm had a pretty big cut in it. I probably hit the Gold thing on the door frame when I dived on

the floor. I said, "Ugh blood. I believe blood is meant to stay inside you. Don't worry about it its not that bad." But I lied. It

really did hurt. Like a knife was in me.

"You should go to the hospital right away!"

"The hospital, isn't the hospital for big emergencies though?" I added. I remember the city hospitals being huge and full of

badly hurt people from car wrecks and such.

"Well it's the only medical building we have here so there really is no choice she added. "All you do is follow the road past

the supermarket and you should be there."

"Alright. Thank you. It was nice to meet ya." I smiled. I walked out the door as she said, "Hey wait. If you are going to be the

farmer why don't you take this book?" She jumped onto the ladder and grabbed a book at the top shelf. "It should help you

farm."

"Thank you Mary. Bye bye." I said trying to get out fast so I can get this cut taken care of.

"Bye Tony."

She seemed like a really nice girl. Probably a really good friend. But something about her didn't have me attracted to her like

love either. I finally realized that I was looking for love as well as following my dream as a farmer here! All the girls at the city

are mean and nasty. (I am just saying that for the story, I do not really believe that fact ladies. Sorry) So it wasn't just the farm

that called me here.

After all this deep thought I reached the hospital. It was really small. I put the book May had given me in my rucksack. I

opened the door and walked up to the desk that I found. I saw a girl facing a shelf arranging medicine or something. Me being

the smart person, realized she was the nurse. "Excuse me." I said not trying to be rude. Then when she turned around I

noticed the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I mean it was like a movie with the corny music and the special heart and

flower background behind her. She looked gorgeous with her short cut brown hair and her nurse outfit. My jaw dropped and

I had to literally push it up with my hand to try not to look to stupid. That didn't help to well. I totally have forgotten about the

pain and the cut entirely. I couldn't even talk. But I tried to with no prevail, "H…..ugh….huh……hi" Is all I managed. All she

could do is laugh a little. But it wasn't like a, ha ha your so stupid laugh yea know? Then she started to speak but I could

barely hear it because the stupid background music was still going in my head, "Hi, my name is Elli. How can I help you?"

"Oh!" I finally snapped out of it enough to use at least kinder garden sentences, "My, my name is Topey, Uh I mean Tokey!

NO! I mean Tony!" She laughed again but stopped. She had discovered me arm and found out why I was here in the first

place. "Oh My!" She rushed to the shelf and got some disinfectant and an ace bandage.( you know, the thing u wrap your

arm in!) She had told me to sit down on a plastic chair next to her so I did without hesitation. Suddenly the pain returned as

she bent down and started to clean up my arm. I winced and then opened my eyes. When she was putting on the ace

bandage I noticed she was looking at me smiling. I knew she could tell what I thought about her. I am not that good of hiding

my emotions like that. When our eyes met I turned completely red in blush and averted my eyes. She just smiled more and

then let go of my arm. "There good as new! Or least it will be after a couple of days."

"Th…Thank you Elli. I…I should probably be g…going now." She just giggled then started to walk back to her desk. "Bye."

I said. She turned around, smiled, then turned back, "Goodbye Tony." I walked out feeling rejuvenated.


	4. The End of day 1

Hi im back. Im sorry its been a long time but i finally had recovered inspiration. i wish i was better but i think im getting worse. Anyways here ios more of the story

PS: I do stop falling down so dont worry, and i changed my pinname thingy. enhoy:)

* * *

So After my little love at first site experience, I had gotten extremely hungry. I remembered that Ann told me she worked at an Inn. I figured they must have food since, well, its an Inn. I looked at the map and there it was. It was probably the biggest building in the whole town. "This is awesome! This town has few buildings and only ,like, four or something roads! This is much better than the city!"

So I walked to the Inn and kept looking around. I was loving this nature setting. When I reached the Inn I opened the door. As soon as I opened it I heard " TONY!" screamed loudly. I looked around panicking, "I know that voice…..its…..ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Before I knew what had happened Ann jumped and hugged me causing us both to fall. "I need better balance today." I mumbled to myself.

"Oh no Tony, you got hurt. Are you okay!" she screeched.

" huh?" I just remembered the cut, and then right afterwards, the healer of my wounds, Elli. I zoned out and said in a dreamy voice "yea….I'm fine" Then I suddenly snapped out of it and helped us both up. "Um, yea, um I was hungry and was wondering…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll give you a free meal as a welcome present."

" I was actually planning on paying for it."

"If he wants to pay, I say you let him" chuckled a man at the counter.

"Dad! don't be silly, this man will be the one you get your food from!"

"Oh. So you must be Tony! Ann has been talking non stop about you since she got back today. Do I see a wedding coming up?" I fell backwards at the statement and knocked my head on the door. I immediately got up and said "I'm ok. Um what…wedding….huh…whoa?" I scrambled the words out. Had my perfect home gone sour the first day?

"Oh don't get exited my boy. I was only joking. harvest goddess forbid I intervene In my daughters personal life. Although it would be nice if she found someone" he muttered the rest.

" Oh…um ha ha…ok" I was relieved. After all was said and done I had gotten my food and sat down. "I have got to get rid of this falling habit. It's bad for my health. Although…if I do get hurt I get to see Elli again…" I dozed off and ended up eating really slowly, just thinking about her. "I wonder what she likes. I acted like a total goof earlier. I hope I don't become a "Friend that cant be more than a friend". hm. I wonder." I snapped out of it again and I think Ann had heard what I said, giggled and ran into the kitchen. "Oh no. she thinks I was talking about her. When she finds out…" I imagined Doug chasing me with several forks and spoons (yes spoons are deadly) yelling " I cant believe you hurt my daughter like that!" that's the last thing I want in this town is enemy.

So I just left it at that. I would let Ann find out for herself. I couldn't bear to tell her what I meant. As I said goodbye and started to leave I noticed a man in the corner in the dark. He was looking at me eerily. I was going to say hi but he had the look like "now's not the time" or "I WILL KILL YOU" They were both appropriate descriptions for look. So I headed back home, and guess what…I was too busy at looking at the floor and BAM! Right into a tree. As I laid on the ground trying to get bearings, a figure appeared before me. It started to look like…A women! She was dressed in green Leaves. It started to speak "Tony I must talk to you. I am the one who manages the farms. I am the harvest goddess." Right now I was literally freaking out. But I tried to laugh it off, "I wish we had a traffic goddess in the city." She didn't look amused at all.

" I know this is hard to believe but listen carefully. This whole town now depends on you and this farm. Since the town almost never trades, they need to grow all there food right here! Don't let it seem like too much though, as long as you try, I believe you can do all the good you can." Then she disappeared.

"I think Doug slipped me something in the grape soda" I mumbled to myself. I freaked out and ran home the rest of the way. As soon as I was on my bed and Jolee was on my lap I started to think. "You know girl, she has a point. It almost does revolve around my farming ability." I sighed. " but first I need to stop falling down and balance on two feet!" I buried my hands in my head. "This is going to be a long year Jolee!" I told her my adventure today and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
